An apparatus for compression of various gaseous mediums is known, which comprises a liquid-gas ejector, a pump connected through its discharge side to the liquid inlet of the ejector, and a separator with a pipe for discharge of compressed gas (see SU, certificate of authorship 1373906, cl. F 04 F 5/54,1988).
This apparatus is able to compress various gases using energy of a liquid medium, but it is unable to provide a vacuum in a source of the evacuated gaseous medium. The latter limits the range of application of the apparatus.
The closest analogue of the apparatus introduced in the invention is a pumping-ejection plant, which comprises a source of an evacuated gaseous medium, constituting for example a rectifying column with pipes for feed of a stock product and for discharge of an evacuated gaseous medium (gas-vapor phase) and at least one liquid fraction, and a vacuum-producing device, which is composed of a liquid-gas ejector, a pump and a separator with a pipe for discharge of compressed gas (see RU, patent 2048156, cl. B 01 D 3/10,1995). The gas inlet of the ejector is connected to the pipe for discharge of an evacuated gaseous medium and the discharge side of the pump is connected to the liquid inlet of the ejector.
This apparatus provides a vacuum in the source of the evacuated gaseous medium and compresses the evacuated gaseous medium. However, this apparatus does not ensure complete condensation of easy-condensable components of the evacuated gaseous medium prior to arrival of a gas-liquid mixture formed in the ejector in the separator. This hampers the separation of mediums in the separator and results in the accumulation of dissolved gases in the liquid medium. All of the above reduce the ejector's capacity.